Origin Story
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: "He's not a demon." How did Tom know for a fact Hyde wasn't a demon? I mean, he has super strength, he can do superhuman feats and he has black eyes. That all adds up demon for any Supernatural fan. But what if he was told, and proven that Hyde wasn't a demon. By none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. ((Reviews are welcome, probably going to change title/summary later on :D ))
1. Chapter 1

"You know what I do with symptoms? I look them up on the internet"

After it was told to him by his doctor friend, Tom didn't think to consider googling his… Well, whatever he had.

Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was lack of sleep.

But, over time, the curiosity of wanting to know the truth overcame him. So one night, when the twins were asleep and Claire was peacefully dreaming beside him in bed, Tom quietly flicked on a lamp and pulled out a laptop.

He looked at Claire and bit his thumbnail, hoping the sound of him typing didn't wake her up, as well as the brightness from the lamp.

Coast was clear. He begain typing in a search engine.

_Symptom: Hair on arms, subconscious notes, blackouts_

No results

_Symptom: hair on arms, writing gibberish, blackouts_

No results

_Symptom: Hair on arms_

Lots of results but none that Tom was looking for.

_Symptom: Subconscious notes_

Again, an abundance of results, yet none that satisfied Tom. One result was something along the lines of 'writing notes subconsciously could be the result of a repressed emotion, such as love or affection, to someone, then accidentally confessing that love to that person.'

Tom scoffed quietly "I don't love my secretary."

He glanced at Claire. Still asleep.

He began typing again.

_Symptom: Blackouts_

Yet again, no results that were relevant to his situation.

Tom sighed and began to bite his nail again, he closed his laptop and started to think. He looked at Claire once more and remembered something quite important.

He quickly started up the laptop again and knew exactly what to look up.

_Symptom: Black pupils/black eyes_

The results all lead to one answer: a demon.

"Am… Am I possessed?"

Just then, the light from the lamp began to flicker.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean." The young, floppy-haired Sam Winchester called his older brother. "I know you miss dad."

The oldest Winchester ignored his brother and began chomping on his bacon-double cheeseburger that a waitress gave him.

"But we can't just go from town to town and eat at every diner, drive-in and dive you find." Sam glared at his brother, currently devouring his burger.

Sam grabbed the half-eaten cheeseburger from his brothers hands. "And you can't ignore me everytime I bring this up. We have to talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about? Hm? Dad's dead." Dean took his burger back in an aggressive manner "End of story."

"But Dean-" Sam began to rant but was interrupted by his brother's growl

"Just drop it, Sammy. Would ya?"

"We need to go on a case." Sam sighed.

"Yeah? Find one. Then it's Warp speed." Dean took another bite of his burger.

"I have one actually. It's a long shot but I think it's just what we need." Sam smiled as he took out his laptop from his bag.

"Like I said." Dean took a swig of beer. "Warp speed."

"Bear with me." Sam read from his laptop a newspaper article. "A man, a respected mayor from another town, was visiting London-"

"London?" Dean asked, unamused.

"I said bear with me." Sam cleared his throat. "A man, Dan Carew, was found with his head bashed in, every bone in his body shattered, and no organs missing."

"Sounds like a party." Dean shrugged "What does it have to do with us?"

"It does have to do with us. Because a woman, an eye-witness to the murder, said the man who killed him had black eyes." Sam looked at his brother.

Dean raised an eyebrow "Alright. Now I'm interested. Still ain't going to freaking England interested, but… Interested."

"Look, Dean. This is exactly the distraction you need. Once, just once, let's go International. Let's go to England. Let's hunt some demons and maybe find that son-of-a-bitch who killed dad. This is a lead. This is a case, a strange one at that. And strange is our forte. So either we go check this out right now and actually help people, or we drive 200 metres and check out a cheap diner with crappy service." Sam ranted.

Dean sighed. "I did ask for warp speed."

Sam smiled "and Spock delivered."

"Nope." Dean shook his head. "Either Checkov or Sulu. Pick one."

"What? Why can't I be Spock?" Sam defended.

"Only Checkov and Sulu manned Warp Speed." Dean corrected.

"Whatever, nerd." Sam grinned as they began to exit the diner.

Dean left cash on the table "Fine, Sulu."

"Why can't I be Checkov?" Sam replied.

"If you don't stop complaining, you'll be Uhura." Dean threatened.

"And you get to be Captain Kirk?" Sam asked.

"Damn straight." Dean nodded.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers response.

By this time the brothers were at the Impala.

They both opened their designated doors.

"Winchesters take London?" Sam asked, getting into the car.

"Jolly good show." Dean responded, getting into the drivers seat.

They both closed their doors at the same time and drove away.


End file.
